Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a technical field of a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a sheet storage device and a controlling method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
When a panel storage device is required to store panels of different sizes used in a liquid crystal display, the size of a storage space for storing the panels is adjusted by shifting positions of the panel storage device, so that the size of the storage space is matched with the size of the panels to be stored. Position shifting of the panel storage device in the relevant technology requires manual operation, which wastes manpower and has low efficiency. Meanwhile, such manual operation may cause quality accidents.